Lincoln Loud is Captain Universe
by Fire Slash
Summary: (AU!). Being the first to ever receive the power of the Enigma Force, Lincoln becomes the uber powerful Captain Universe. Watch as he navigates fighting crime, battling galactic threats, dealing with the daughter of a cosmic entity, and trying to live a normal life all at once. One thing's for sure, Lincoln's life is about to get crazier… somehow.
1. Chapter 1: A Hero's Introduction

**Author's note: Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to my new story. Before we begin, there are some stuff I wish to say.**

 **1\. Lincoln and his younger sisters (except Lily) have been aged up by two years. I feel that for this story, a teenage Lincoln would fit better.**

 **2\. I'm going for a light hearted approach with this story. For those of you who know Captain Universe, you should know full well how OP he is (for those of you who don't, he's a cosmic entity). I plan on having Lincoln deal with criminals in humorous/creative ways. There will be times when the story will adapt a more serious tone (which'll happen whenever Lincoln deals with an opponent around his strength), but for the most part, I plan on making this story a fun ride.**

 **3\. Shippings. You see, I already have an idea of who I want Lincoln to end up with (here are two hints: first off, she's not a Loud House character. Secondly, she's the daughter of a cosmic entity), but I'm debating on whether I want to make this story into a harem. If you want to see a harem in this story or not, let me know. As for harem options, I'll allow any Loud House females around Lincoln's age in addition to any Marvel heroine/villainess that started their career at a young age (Kitty Pryde, Gwenpool, Spider Gwen, etc.). Make sure you vote in the comments if you want to see a harem and if you do, who I should add.**

 **4\. Expect to see many Marvel heroes and villains. I'll even be doing some events (World War Hulk and Civil War are already on my radar).**

 **5\. Lincoln is adopted in this story. It's a major plot point that'll play a huge part later (as such, I'll be accepting some Loudcest pairings in this story as well. Since they're not related, it's not incest, so we're all good).**

 **6\. I'll be writing a Loud House/Moon Knight crossover in the future, so be on the lookout for that (not only will it be extremely dark due to the nature of the character Moon Knight, but it'll be my first M rated story).**

 **7\. As with my other Loud House fanfics, do not expect quick updates. I'm currently in college, so updates may take a while. Sorry.**

 **With all that mess out of the way, let's get to the story. Review and enjoy :-)**

0000

 _Nowhere… that was where he woke up. The endless void he seemed to have fallen into was devoid of anything, the only remarkable feature about the place was that it was dark blue in color. Even though he should be in his room sleeping, the boy didn't feel afraid nor confused. He felt strangely calm, as if it was natural he ended up finding his way here._

 _For a while, the boy simply floated in the abyss without aim, relaxed and lacking any specific goal. After what seemed like centuries, a small white dot began to form a good distance away from the boy, catching his attention. Continuing to stare at it, he watched it grow in size until it was several stories tall._

 _"Young one," a booming voice addressed him, apparently being produced by the ball of light. "Your world is on the brink of collapse. Its demise grows closer, unable to be stopped by any normal being. You, however, are not normal...far from it. If you so desired, you can shape the universe to your liking. Unfortunately, you have yet to awaken your true potential. Hmph. Normally, I'd never intervene in mortal affairs, but I'll make this an exception. I shall awaken some of your power for you, but you'll have to do the rest. They are your gifts after all. Now, brace yourself, for you are about to become the first Captain Universe to ever exist. Good luck young one, and may the power of Eternity guide you…_

0000

In a world full of superheroes, it was hard for someone to commit crimes unless they had their own powers. It was like having a fly fight a tarantula. Of course, seeing as humanity's full of stubborn individuals, crimes still happen on a daily basis.

Such was the case on this particular summer day in Royal Woods, Michigan. Three men were holding the town bank at gunpoint, demanding a large sum of money. Their logic behind doing such a thing was due to them believing no superheroes lived there. It was obvious they were from out of town, for if they really lived in the small town, they would know a superhero did live in Royal Woods, one well known throughout the town as its protector.

"Keep it coming," the lead robber stated as he continued to have the bank tellers toss money into the sack he brought with him. Looking towards his two allies, he then began addressing them. "So, how's it going on your end?"

"All good over here."

"Same."

"I dunno, I feel like I'm not getting a lot."

"Then have them step it up!" Rolling his eyes, the man continued to pay attention to his sack, only to nearly jump back in fright. Last time he checked, he only had two other people with him. Slowly turning around, a sense of dread crept up on the man as he noticed a costumed individual inside the bank. The individual looked to be a male no older than thirteen years of age. His costume was a full bodysuit which was white from the chest down while the upper portion of the suit was blue. In addition, star like symbols littered the blue area. How the young boy managed to enter the room without him noticing was unknown, but it somewhat frightened the man, causing him to point his gun at the hero. "W-WHAT THE?!"

"That's what I should be saying to you," the boy casually replied. Analyzing his posture, the robbers could easily tell he wasn't bothered by the fact there were three weapons pointing at him. "You know, I just finished my patrol for today and I was really hoping to take a nap, but nooo, I now have to deal with three morons who decided it was a good idea to attack the same town THE Captain Universe lives in. Talk about an inconvenience..."

The three men stared at each other in confusion upon hearing the boy's superhero name before the leader spoke up. "...Who? I've never heard of you before..."

Captain Universe groaned. Even though he was capable of extraordinary feats even in superhuman standards, knowledge of his existence has yet to reach outside of town, probably due to Royal Woods being in the middle of nowhere. If he lived in a large city like Spider-man, then there was no doubt he would be as famous as the wallcrawler himself, maybe even more so. Seriously, who doesn't love a young hero who could destroy a city in the blink of an eye but chooses to instead help people out of the goodness of his own heart? "Dang, that hurt. Meh, whatever. You'll definitely remember me after I send your sorry butts to jail, so it's not all bad."

*BAM!*

"Like hell if I'm letting some kid bring us to jail."

Captain Universe's eyes widened, realizing that he had been shot in the chest. Collapsing on the floor, he began clutching his wounded regions in agony. "AGH! H-how could I be so careless? Looks like this is the end of Captain Universe…PSYCH!" Standing right back up, he stopped clutching his chest, revealing the bullet didn't even penetrate his skin. "You'll need a lot more than a gun to take me out."

The leader growled, realizing there was no way he and his men could hurt the young hero. Thankfully, he had an idea of how they could escape. Pointing his gun at one of the civilians, the man shot Captain Universe a cocky smirk. "Stand back, unless you want to be the one responsible for a murder." He believed he had the boy pinned, only to gawk as the boy in question let loose a loud yawn. "D-did you just yawn at me?!"

"Yeah," Captain Universe admitted, shrugging his shoulders without worry. "The way you're trying to intimidate me is pretty sad. No one's in danger, so why should I take you seriously?"

"THERE'S A FUCKING GUN POINTED AT HIS HEAD!" The robber shouted, waving his weapon in front of the civilian's head, not noticing the dude seemed to be more calm than he should be right now. "How's he not in danger?!"

"Probably because I can knock out your two helpers and destroy your gun before you can even shoot him."

"You're either crazy or cocky," the generic bad guy mumbled. "Want to put that theory to the test?"

"Sure."

Still unable to believe the boy's laid back attitude in such a situation, the man began preparing to shoot his hostage. "Suit yourself."

It was at this moment time seemed to slow down for Captain Universe as he began focusing on his surroundings. At such speeds that would put the likes of Quicksilver to shame, the boy rushed towards one of the main robber's sidekicks and struck his face with a powerful left hook, knocking him out cold before he could even realize what was happening.

"One."

Smiling, he then ran to the next sidekick, knocking him out with a roundhouse kick this time.

"Two."

Glancing towards the main robber, he made a gun symbol with his hand and shot a small yellow beam of cosmic energy at the man's weapon, blowing it up. "Three. See, told you no one was in danger. Sad thing was, I wasn't even using my full strength. Far from it. Now, can you please be a nice robber and surrender?"

"AH FUCK!" The man shouted, rolling on the floor, the small explosion having damaged his right hand.

"Oh calm down you big baby, it'll heal." He wasn't lying. His hand will be fine, give or take a few weeks. Sighing, Captain Universe decided to put the guy out of his misery. One swift kick to the face later, the man was out cold. Dusting his hands, the boy turned around and flashed the civilians present a smile. "They won't be getting up any time soon. You're good to go."

The threat now eliminated, the crowd had relaxed (well, they were able to relax more than they were before he showed up) and began to applaud the hero.

"Heh, glad to see you're all safe," Captain Universe said. Waving them farewell, Captain Universe left the bank, his job now done.

0000

Upon leaving, Captain Universe immediately took to the skies, wanting an aerial view of Royal Woods. Scanning the town for any nearby alleyways, the young hero eventually found what he was looking for. Moving at supersonic speeds, Captain Universe flew into the alleyway without being detected. Touching the ground, the boy snapped his fingers, causing his costume to disappear. When it did, what was left behind was the form of Lincoln Loud, the only son in the infamous Loud family, in his civilian clothes. Walking out of the alleyway, the boy began to walk home, only to notice the presence of you, the readers.

"Uh, hey here," Lincoln greeted, offering a small hand wave. "I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions right now, so I'll start from the beginning. I'm Lincoln Loud, protector of Royal Woods and THE Captain Universe!"

Arriving at a crossway, Lincoln briefly checked for cars before he continued walking. "I've been Captain Universe for about two months now, and if you don't mind some bragging on my end, I've done a pretty good job at keeping Royal Woods safe. I ended up developing my powers a day before I officially became Captain Universe. How did I get them? I really don't know. All I remember was having some strange dream and when I woke up, I had a full understanding of what I can do. Yeah, not the most exciting origin story, but hey, I have powers so who cares? I have to say though, I'm glad to have these things. Not only have they helped make my life easier, but they have given me a reason to be proud. I'll be honest, before these powers, I wasn't anything special, just your ordinary teen who loved to play video games and read comics. Now, I can be a part of the superhero community like the Avengers and Spider-Man. Hopefully I'll run into them in the future."

Eventually making his way towards a house that looks like it has seen better days, Lincoln stopped for a second. "Hey, remember how I said I was just an ordinary kid? Well, there is something about me other than my powers that I think someone might find interesting. I have ten sisters. What, don't believe me? How about I show you."

Climbing the steps of his front porch, the boy swung the door open, revealing ten girls running around the house, each causing a loud ruckus. Simply put, it was absolute chaos.

"See? What did I tell you? The fact I've been able to live here for thirteen years is impressive. Well, there have been a few incidents here and there, but I wouldn't trade my sisters for the world."

"Yo Linc, think fast!"

"Huh?" Turning around, Lincoln noticed Lynn Loud, his fifth oldest sister, preparing to toss a football his way. Smiling, he put a hand out and effortlessly caught the ball.

"Nice catch! I still can't believe that you've been stepping up your game. What's your secret?"

"Like I've said, I just decided that gaining a bit or muscle will help me in the long run," Lincoln lied. He was a superhero, a dangerous one at that, so he knew the importance of keeping his identity a secret. "Clyde and I have been working out."

"Well whatever you're doing, it's working," Lynn smirked before snagging the ball out of the boy's hands. "Sorry bro, I need this for practice."

"No problem." Watching his sister run out of the house, Lincoln began to smile, only for the moment to be ruined by the sound of fighting in the background. Sighing, Lincoln began making his way upstairs, knowing full well where the conflict was coming from.

Peeping inside one of the house's many rooms, Lincoln rolled his eyes at the two young twins who were fighting. "Lola, Lana, what's it this time?"

"Lana broke my crown!" Lola, the pageant loving twin stated, holding the broken tiara.

Lana, the family mechanic, growled. "It was an accident! I even offered to fix it!"

"There's no way I'm letting you touch this. You might just break it again."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Enough!" Lincoln shouted, grabbing the attention of both girls. "Lola, Lana obviously didn't mean to break your tiara. Give her a chance to fix it. As for you Lana, you really need to start paying more attention to your surroundings. This is the third thing you've broken all week. Lana, go fix the crown. Once you do, the both of you better get along again. Understand?"

Both muttering a quick yes, Lana took the crown as Lola began making her way to her closet. Once she was about to open it, Lincoln felt a small numb sensation develop on his back. Knowing full well what was going to happen next, Lincoln's eyes widened.

'Looks like someone's in trouble,' Lincoln thought to himself as he closed his eyes. Doing so caused him to see a vision of Lola getting covered in a pile of confetti. Since all of this was happening over the time period of a few milliseconds, Lincoln had more than enough time to scoop up his younger sister before she could even open the closet.

"Hey! What gives?" Lola angrily asked her brother, not liking it when someone prevented her from doing something. Placing the girl on her bed, Lincoln walked towards the closet and opened it, taking cover behind one of its doors. Immediately after doing this, a sudden wave of confetti spilled out of the closet.

"Nice try Luan," Lincoln shouted, causing his fourth oldest sister to poke her head from the room's entrance.

"Dang, I was sure someone was going to fall for that," the comedian groaned. "This is the thirtieth prank you've foiled this summer. How do you do it?"

Lincoln simply shrugged. "I guess I had a lot of time to adapt."

"Is that so? Looks like I'll need to bring my A game when it comes to pranking you from now on," Sniggering, the girl went straight to her room, no doubt working on something that'll catch the boy off guard.

"You ok Lola?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks…"

"You're welcome." Giving her a small smile, the boy started walking towards his room, only for an explosion to occur in the room next door. Entering, he saw that his two youngest sisters, Lisa and Lily Loud were covered in smoke. As Lily was just a baby, Lincoln immediately knew who caused the explosion.

"Lisa, what did you do this time?" Lincoln asked his second youngest sister. Despite being six years old, Lisa was a genius, having earned several awards for her scientific breakthroughs. She even taught at a local college. How she managed to do that while being on Earth for only six years, Lincoln did not know. He initially thought she was a mutant, but after some tests, it was revealed she wasn't, leaving the boy unable to explain her intelligence.

"My apologies brother unit," Lisa stated, not bothering to look at him. "I was just conducting a test with two chemicals I've recently created."

"I'm guessing it was a bust, right?"

"Indeed. Looks like I'll have to go back to the drawing board." Tossing the broken bottles in a nearby trash can, the young scientist made her way to a whiteboard and began to write some complex equations Lincoln couldn't understand. Seeing as his two sisters were fine, Lincoln decided to leave them alone. Exiting the room, Lincoln's left ear began to twitch.

"Hey Lucy, you need something?" Lincoln asked his younger sister, having sensed her presence ahead of time. Normally, one wouldn't notice when she was around due to her quiet nature, but Lincoln's senses have been increased dramatically once he got his powers. As such, he was the only one who didn't get scared when she'd seemingly appear out of nowhere.

The goth nodded her head. "Do you have any decent words that rhyme with near?"

"Working on a poem again?" Lincoln asked, causing the girl to nod her head again. "Cool. You can try dear or fear."

"Sigh. Once again, your poetic genius has helped me. Thank you." Quickly giving her brother a hug, the young goth began walking away.

"Yo bro, you wanna jam?" Luna, the third oldest Loud sister asked her younger brother, having managed to catch him before he could reach his room. Lincoln turned to the audience as a result of the interruption.

"As much as I love them, it's hard to get anywhere without them stopping you for something." Facing Luna, he gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Luna, but I'm a bit beat right now. Mind if we do so later?"

Luna eyed her brother suspiciously. Though her other sisters haven't noticed, she knew Lincoln was up to something these past few months. He was her favorite sibling after all. However, she didn't want to bother him. As long as he wasn't getting himself into trouble, she didn't care where he was going. He has a social life outside the house after all. "Sure luv. Just take it easy, ok?."

"You got it."

Finally reaching his room, the boy plopped himself on his bed. Looking at the ceiling, Lincoln's eyes began to feel heavy. Eventually tired of forcing them to stay open, he closed them, ready to take a nap. Sadly, it seems fate had other plans for once he did so, he began to see another image. This time, instead of it warning him about one of Luan's pranks, it was showing him a man dressed in a scorpion costume robbing the same bank he had just saved about an hour ago.

"Really?! I was just there!" Lincoln whined. Sure he loved saving people and all, but he was really looking forwards to having some alone time. Whatever, it's like they say, a hero's job is never finished. Getting up from his bed, Lincoln headed straight outside, stopping when he noticed his two older sisters in the living room.

"Hey Lori, hey Leni," Lincoln greeted, not wanting to be rude.

"Going out again?" Lori, the oldest Loud sister asked her brother. "Didn't you literally just get home?"

"I did, but it turns out I accidentally took Clyde's controller," Lincoln replied. Clyde was his best friend, so whenever he needed to do superhero things, he would always tell his sisters he was going to his house.

"Whatever, just be back before dark."

Leni, the fashionista of the family, gave her brother a tight hug, something she always did when he left. "Bye Linky. Stay safe~"

"Don't worry, I will." With that, Lincoln left his house, ready to kick some butt.

0000

In the superhero community, Mac Gargan was a well known name. Going by the name Scorpion in public, Mac was definitely a dangerous individual. An intelligent man, he was an accomplished villain, having superpowers and a robotic scorpion suit to aid him whenever he committed a crime. Normally, the man would be in New York City, a place he called home, but he was on vacation, wanting to take a break from running into his nemesis, Spider-man. Targeting small towns which seemingly lack superheroes, the man has managed to go on a large crime spree unstopped. Unfortunately, someone didn't do their research about Royal Woods, believing it to be another small town he could easily pass through. Boy was he about to be proven wrong…

Having done what he needed to do, the villain was about to make his great escape, only to pause when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hey, aren't you a little far from New York?" Lincoln, in his Captain Universe costume asked the man, floating in his line of view before touching the ground.

"A kid?" Mac questioned, the sight of such a young hero trying to stop him causing him to get a little cocky. "Tch, pathetic. Get out of my way, I have some adult stuff to deal with."

"You see, I really would like to do that so I can return to my nap, but I'm afraid that I can't let you do whatever you want. I am Royal Woods' protector after all, a job I take seriously. Also, did you just mock me about being a kid? I'll have you know that I've kicked the butts of several adults before and let me say this, you won't be any different."

"That's a lot of big talk coming from such a small brat. You really think you're anywhere near a danger to me?"

"Heh, I was about to ask you the same thing," Lincoln replied. The boy understood that Scorpion was a well known villain, but to be honest, Lincoln was many leagues above him in terms of power, having witnessed some of the man fights against Spiderman on Youtube. Based on what he's seen, the young hero was fully confident that he could easily beat the Scorpion, which sucks seeing as this was going to be his first villain battle. He was hoping for something more challenging…

"You've got a big mouth. How about I break that jaw of yours." His mechanical tail rising, he fired it towards the boy, hoping to swat him to the side. Unfortunately for him, Lincoln simply dodged the weapon by tilting his body slightly to the left.

"Missed me."

Snarling, Scorpion had his tail unleash a flurry of attacks, each moving at high speeds. Lincoln however was faster, easily avoiding the barrage with little effort, tilting his body to the left and right multiple times.

"Dude, this shouldn't be so hard," Lincoln taunted. "I'm not even moving from my spot."

"Grr…stay still you little brat!" With a mighty shout, Scorpion swung his tail at the boy with full power, wanting him to shut up already. Seeing the tail flying towards him, Lincoln shrugged.

"Sure, if it'll make it easier for you." Waiting until the tail was close to his body, Lincoln struck at it with a powerful karate chop, cutting the mechanical weapon right off its body. "Ready to give up now?"

Looking at his now detached tail with disbelief, Mac realized how much he messed up. The kid in front of him was far more powerful than Spiderman. Even though he was one of the most feared villains on Earth, Lincoln was simply toying with him as if he were another common criminal. Clutching his hand, Mac knew that even though Lincoln was powerful, there was no way he was letting the boy win this fight. As such, the man began running towards him, fists ready.

"You know, sometimes they never learn," Lincoln mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes. Waiting until the Scorpion got close enough, Lincoln dodged the man's right hook and took hold of his suit. "Maybe you'll learn once the suit comes off."

Using his superhuman strength, Lincoln managed to effortlessly rip Mac's suit in half, stunning him.

"I hope you have fun in prison." Smirking, Lincoln landed a powerful uppercut against his opponent before he could even react. Safe to say, there was absolutely no way Mac wasn't down for the count.

"…Man, I didn't realize how hungry I was until now." Quickly calling the police, Lincoln left the crime scene, ready to get something to eat.

0000

 _Hunger, that's all she felt. It was what she felt twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Back when she was younger, human food was enough to satisfy her. Nowadays, it did nothing for her. She eventually moved on to feasting upon bacteria and defective cells, but just like human food, it stopped filling her up after a while._

 _She was desperate, desperate to find a new way to eat without having to kill any living beings. She didn't want to stoop to that level for she valued life, even if she was more than a God compared to them._

 _Searching and searching, she finally found what she was looking for, an infinite food source that would last her a lifetime. Funny how her solution ended up being in the form of a boy around her age. Like her, he possesses a large quantity of cosmic power, possibly even more than her. This was something she could feed on, for cosmic energy never goes away. In essence, she wouldn't be harming him. Hopefully the boy will be nice enough to understand her predicament._

 _"Finally, an end to my hunger. Whether or not you're ready for me Captain Universe, here I come.~"_


	2. Chapter 2: A Special Kind of Meeting

**Author's note** **: Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? Anyways, this is Fire Slash here welcoming you to another chapter of "Lincoln Loud is Captain Universe." Before we get started, I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read this fic. It means a lot. Your patience was also appreciated. The reason this took so long is that I've been facing writer's block for all my Loud House fanfics. This story is not cancelled. For those of you who've read my other Loud House fic "Artificial," I'll have you know that I have half of the next chapter done, so don't worry about that story being cancelled. Unless I cannot physically write anymore, I will never cancel a story.**

 **Now with that out of the way, let's get to the story. Review and enjoy :-).**

0000

"You know, when I heard a guy was wreaking havoc with a crowbar, I really thought it was a joke," Lincoln, dressed in his Captain Universe costume quipped as he stared down a man, a man who was holding a crowbar just as Lincoln said. A day after his fight with Scorpion, the boy received a vision of another crook attempting to rob Royal Woods. The criminal's name is Dirk Garthwaite, known to the public as the Wrecker. Apparently his crowbar was magical, allowing him not to be completely blown back whenever he chooses to fight the Hulk or Thor. Why he'd pick a fight with people completely out of his league was unknown, but the man was formidable in his own right, having the ability to topple buildings. Despite this, Lincoln was doing his best to not laugh in the man's face, he looking like a drunk lunatic waving around a rusty crowbar he found on the floor.

Upon being mocked, the man sneered at the floating teen. "Who the hell are you?"

"Captain Universe, pleasure to meet ya," Lincoln replied as he jokingly bowed. "Now with the pleasantries out of the way, I'm going to have to ask you to please surrender. I'm Royal Wood's guardian and it's my job to put guys like you in jail."

"You must be stupid if you think I'ma just give up!" Proving his point, the Wrecker tossed his crowbar at the boy, only for him to simply sidestep out of the way.

"Missed me!"

The Wrecker laughed. "That's what you think boy!" A second later, Lincoln felt something hit his head, knocking him down. Quickly standing up, he noticed the Wrecker's crowbar was back in his hand.

'Right, I forgot the crowbar was a cheap knockoff of Thor's hammer,' Lincoln thought to himself as the Wrecker threw his weapon again, Lincoln dodging it yet again. With the crowbar now having traveled past him, Lincoln focused his attention on detecting it, making sure to move his head to the side when he felt it coming closer. 'Then again, the only reason I remember this guy is because of how lame of a villain he is…'

Catching the crowbar as it returned to him, the Wrecker let out a battle cry before rushing towards the boy, aiming to slam the tool into Lincoln's head. Despite the man's immense speed which could rival that of a race car, Lincoln was able to react in time, creating a forcefield to protect him.

"Nice try." Smirking, Lincoln deactivated the shield and struck his opponent in the gut before he could react, sending him flying down the street. Flying after him, the boy shot a beam of cosmic energy at the man right as he got back up. "Despite everything about your villain identity being absolutely stupid, I gotta give you credit for taking those hits like a champ."

"Stupid? I'LL SHOW YOU STUPID!"

'Looks like I angered him,' Lincoln mentally remarked before getting shot out of the sky by a beam of energy projected from the Wrecker's crowbar. Standing back up, Lincoln avoided being pounded by the Wrecker, flying backwards a bit to give him some space. "Well, mission accomplished. You really showed me stupidity. There's no way a rusty crowbar like that should be able to shoot lasers."

"Ugh, would you shadd up already!" The Wrecker yelled as he swung at Lincoln again, the boy avoiding the attack with ease. His patience had officially been destroyed. Thor and Hulk weren't this annoying whenever he fought them. "You remind me of a certain wall crawler in New York..."

"I do?" Lincoln asked, his eyes glowing in happiness. "Thank you for the kind words. Spider-man's one of my biggest inspirations in becoming a hero, so that means a lot."

"It wasn't meant to be a compliment!" Having had enough of this fight, the Wrecker swung his crowbar down, attempting yet again to bash in the boy's face, only for Lincoln to catch the weapon with one hand.

"Like I said before, you're strong, so strong that you're easily the most powerful villain I've fought so far," Lincoln informed him. "But I'm kinda on a tight schedule so I can't play any longer." His fist glowing with cosmic energy, Lincoln slammed his fist into the man's stomach, sending him flying a second time. This time however, when Lincoln approached the areas he landed, the villain seemed to have taken some heavy damage, so much in fact that he was unconscious.

'Well, that was fun,' Lincoln thought to himself as he picked up the Wrecker's limp body. Glancing at him, Lincoln smirked. 'Note to self; I punch like the Hulk.' Taking to the skies, the young hero quickly dropped the criminal off at the police station. Not wasting any time, the boy quickly fled the scene, heading towards Grand Venture State Park, a national park located right smack in the middle of Royal Woods, so he could change back into his civilian clothes without being noticed.

0000

Managing to find a secluded area in the park, Lincoln snapped his fingers, causing a white light to engulf him. A few seconds later, the light disappeared, revealing Lincoln in his civilian clothing. Letting loose a loud sigh of air, he noticed the presence of you all, the audience immediately after.

"Whew, hey there everyone, nice to see you all again," Lincoln greeted, shooting the audience a smile. "As you all saw, I just had a battle with my most powerful villain to date, the Wrecker. Even though the guy packs a punch, I'm a bit disappointed that he was my second villain fight. No one even remembers the Wrecker that well other than the fact he constantly gets his butt handed to him by Thor and Hulk. Well… I guess he almost beat Iron Man, but he still lost." Chuckling to himself, the boy sat down on the floor and began leaning against a nearby tree. "Honestly, I'm just glad I was able to protect Royal Woods again, though you'd expect that crime wouldn't happen here anymore after I effortlessly beat Scorpion a few days ago."

"You got that right," A feminine voice replied from behind the tree, startling Lincoln. When did she even get here? The fact his enhanced senses didn't pick up her presence worried him deeply. Scooting towards the other side of the tree, the boy was surprised to see a girl with long black hair casually leaning against the tree. The girl looked to be about Luna's age, but what he really found interesting were her purple eyes. Last time he checked, the human eye didn't come in that shade of color. "You know, it's impolite to stare. If you think I'm hot, just tell me."

Not having noticed he had been staring at her, the boy's face turned bright red. "S-sorry!"

"I'm just joshing with ya," the girl said, casually waving her hand in reassurance. "Wow, I didn't think it would be so easy to get THE Captain Universe flustered."

'What?' For what was the second time today, Lincoln felt as if he was about to have a heart attack. How the hell did this girl know his identity? Not knowing what else to do, he tried denying any relation to his superhero alter ego. "I-I have no…"

"I'm just going to stop you there before you make yourself look like a fool," the girl said, cutting him off. "You're name's Lincoln Loud, you live with a butt ton of siblings, you're thirteen years old, and you wet the bed until you were five years old."

Lincoln's face turned a darker shade of red. "How did you know that?!"

"I'll explain in a bit, but right now, I need to explain your powers to you 'cause I'm pretty sure you have no idea where they even came from."

"A-again, I think you-" Lincoln tried to argue, only for the girl to give him a 'are you kidding me' look. "W-well, if you know so much about me, then you'd know that my powers came to me after I had a strange dream."

"Welllll, that wasn't a dream."

"Then what was it?"

"That was just grandpa Eternity communicating to you through your mind," the girl replied nonchalantly.

"Eternity?"

"You know, that one cosmic entity the glorified scientist Reed Richards wrote about in that one book you read about him."

Normally, Lincoln would question the choice of words she used when describing one of the world's leading scientist and founder of the Fantastic Four, but he had bigger things to worry. "Wait, so you're telling me that my powers come from THE Eternity?! The physical embodiment of the universe?"

"Yep~"

"How are you saying that with a straight face?! You're obviously messing with me…"

"Nope, I'm not. Your power is known as the Enigma Force, which is basically a fancy way of saying that grandpa gave you some of his power."

"Ok, you're honestly the most confusing person I know," Lincoln told her, finding it hard to believe in any of the nonsense she was sprouting. "So let's start simple, why are you calling the abstract of Eternity your grandfather?"

"Well, I was going to do a more flashy reveal, but I guess now's the best time to do so." Quickly glancing around, the girl snapped her fingers, enveloping her in a purple light. Once it cleared, Lincoln was greeted with a shocking sight; the girl was wearing similar clothing to that of Galactus, an immensely powerful being whom the famous Silver Surfer serves. "My name's Galacta, or Gali in public, and I'm basically the daughter of Galactus. Due to some stuff you wouldn't understand even if I tried explaining it to you, Eternity is Galactus's father so that makes me his granddaughter."

"..."

"You don't believe me?"

"...It's kinda hard to even if you look like him."

"Ugh, look around you. Notice anything different?"

Doing as she said, Lincoln began surveying the area, not noticing anything in particular. Continuing his search, he soon realized there were several leafs in the sky, none of them falling.

"I temporarily froze time," Gali informed him as if it were nothing big. "It doesn't affect cosmic beings such as us though." Snapping her fingers again, the daughter of Galactus returned time back to normal before freezing it again. "Believe me now? If you don't, I could disintegrate this tree or something…"

"Let's say I do believe you," Lincoln said, having accepted that this girl was POSSIBLY who she said she was. "Why did you come to speak with me?"

"Oh, that? Simple. I want to help you unlock your true potential."

"My true potential?"

"Believe it or not, you're only using like one percent of your power. If you wanted to, you could manipulate reality as you know it."

"R-really?"

"Yep!"

"Wait, what reason do you have to help me? I mean, I'm a human and you're the freaking daughter of Galactus!"

"Well, first off, you aren't human like the rest of your family."

"WHAT?!"

"Secondly, you were chosen by grandpa himself to have his powers," Gali continued, ignoring the fact she dropped a humongus bombshell on the boy. She practically told him he was an adopted alien in one swing. "And as his loving granddaughter, it's only natural that I help you realize your true power. Eternity obviously chose you for a reason."

"I-I'm not human? Oh man, I'M ADOPTED!"

"Yes, now hush. Now where was I...oh! Right! I'm also helping you because you'll be helping me in return."

"Helping you? I'm not helping you eat Earth, am I?"

"Nope!" Glai responded, popping the 'p' in nope. "You'll actually be helping me not kill anything. You see, like daddy, I'm constantly trying to feed myself, except since I'm only fifteen thousand years old, which is the equivalence of being fifteen before you start calling me an old woman, I don't need to eat planets to survive. I've been living on micro-organisms and Earth food for a while, but it doesn't seem like my diet will continue to support me. This is where you come in."

"Ok, so how do I go about helping you?"

"It's actually simple; all I need for you to do is feed me cosmic power once everyday. We're cosmic beings, so consuming cosmic energy fills our hunger quite well."

"W-well, if it prevents you from destroying the world, then I don't mind helping you out," Lincoln admitted. Despite all the bombshells the daughter of Galactus dropped on him, she didn't seem like a bad individual. In fact, her father wasn't evil himself, only eating planets to sustain himself. If feeding Gali cosmic energy would prevent her from becoming her father, then he had no reason to reject her call for help.

"YES!" She shouted in glee, briefly floating in the air out of pure excitement. "Thank you!"

"N-no problem."

"You're first lesson starts now! Try condensing your cosmic energy into a ball. It'll make it easier for me to consume it."

"Uh, ok." Concentrating on forming a ball of pure energy, the boy was surprised to see he could do so effortlessly. "Like this?"

The sight of the ball made Gali start drooling. "Yep!" Without hesitation, the girl snatched the ball from the boy's hands without being harmed and scarfed the entire thing down. A few seconds later, her face twisted from happiness to one of disgust. "Wow, that was easily the worst thing I've ever tasted. You really suck at this."

"Well excuse me for not knowing that cosmic energy has a taste."

"You're forgiven," Gali said, earning an eye roll from her new friend. "We'll work on that in a bit. Your second lesson is to change into your Captain Universe costume."

"But I already know how to do that…"

"Don't question my methods. Change. Now."

Shrugging his shoulders, the boy did so. "Ok, so now what-" Before he could continue his sentence, Gali wrapped an arm around him and pulled out a cell phone out of nowhere. Taking a quick pic of her and Lincoln, she then put the device back in her pocket. "W-what was that for?"

"My blog. Now, I want you to meet me here everyday after school so you can feed me, think you can do that?"

"I-I think so," Lincoln confirmed.

"Sweet! Well, I've gotta get going now but just know you'll be seeing a lot of me from now on. I've already enrolled myself in your school, inserted my number in your phone, and took the liberty of finding out where you live. See ya!"

"Wait!" Lincoln shouted, wanting to know exactly how she managed to accomplish the former two achievements, the latter one not mattering that much to him seeing as the Loud family was quite infamous around Royal Woods. Sadly, Gali teleported away before he could get answers, time resuming once she disappeared. Glancing at the tree the two had been leaning on, Lincoln let loose another loud sigh.

"What just happened?"

0000

Upon returning home, Lincoln immediately made his way towards his room, not wanting to draw attention. Normally, this would work as everyone else would be doing their own thing, but the shell shocked expression on his face immediately piqued the curiosity of not only his siblings, but his parents as well.

Not taking any action in preventing his door from slamming, Lincoln sat down on his bed and stared aimlessly at the wall facing him, having so much on his mind right now. It didn't take long though for his family to intrude his privacy.

"Lincoln, sweetie, are you ok?" His mother asked him, causing the boy to look at her dead in the eyes. For a while, he didn't answer, but he was eventually able to develop the courage to ask her something which had bothered him during his meeting with Galacta.

"Mom, I'm adopted, aren't I?"

It was at this moment that the Loud House became dead silent, something which never happened...

0000

 **Author's note 2: Remember that pairings are still up for suggestion. I've already decided Lincoln will be paired with Gali/Galacta (I'm actually surprised at how many people got that right seeing as she's an obscure character, so congrats guys ^-^), but I'm open to making this a harem fic if that's what you guys want. Let me know in the reviews if you want a harem and if yes, who should be in it. The same rules from the first chapter still apply :-).**


End file.
